


Koujaku Plays With Him Butthole

by truejaku (hereonourstreet)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku plays with him butthole!</p><p>[This fic SORT OF features Renkou, Kouao, Koumizu, Kounoi, Kouvitri and even sort Minkou and Koukuri but those two are not explicit]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koujaku Plays With Him Butthole

**Author's Note:**

> ko uj ak u pL A Ys W I TH HI M BU T T HO L E

            Well. If he’s going to do this, he may as well be comfortable.

            Koujaku takes an hour long bath with salts and bubbles beforehand, softening his skin and washing his hair three times over – which he knows is unhealthy for it but he’s sort of putting this off as long as possible. It’s a fairly common routine for him: deny, deny, deny; delay, delay, delay – _do it, do the thing you want to do, do the thing you’ve been wanting to do for so long, for so fucking long, do it! Do it right now, and do it all! Do every little bit you’ve ever imagined, indulge your every little whim and fantasy – indulge, indulge, indulge!_

That’s how he ends up with two fingers poking at his own entrance instead of just one. There’s a towel down on his bed and three bottles of lube laid out next to him. He started on his back, knees bent and arm reaching downward, around his left leg, but he’d felt humiliated in his own bedroom like that. He needed to feel sexier so he shifted to his side and now he’s lifting his left leg instead, letting it waver hesitantly in the air as he rings around his own asshole with as much lube on his finger as he could manage. It’s dripping – everything smells like sex, and when there’s not another person in the room to take his mind off it, that smell can be overwhelming.

            Still, something about this is still making his cock hard. Maybe it’s the thought of being wanted. He surely knows what it’s like to be on top, looking down at his partner and _wanting_ them. He’s just a little bit tired of always being the one _wanting_ ; he sort of wants to know how it feels to be the one who’s _wanted._ So he presses two fingers in and –

            Nope. No. That’s alright. No thank you. That’s too much at once. He pulls them back out and before he can change his mind, pushes his pointer back in alone. He heaves a clenched groan from his throat and shuts his eyes as he grips his ass with his free fingers. He’s trying to adjust to the first, foreign feeling of something entering him and it’s not going very well… so why is he _still getting harder?_

Okay. Maybe there’s something in the back of his brain that sort of likes the pain. But it’s not exactly pain – it’s just uncomfortable, and every time he imagines taking this sort of discomfort _for_ someone, his dick twitches. It’s when he thinks of someone hovering on top of him, sliding their own fingers in to prepare him, salivating over the idea of getting to have him – that’s when he gets turned on. Being on his back on the bed, taking three fingers deep inside him before a dick – that’s so –

            He shoves the finger in. He cries out as he feels the first real breach of his muscle and he grits his teeth in an effort not to take it out. He shouldn’t have gone that fast. That was his bad. That was an overreaction. Too much zeal. That’s fine. He can adjust and take it slower now.

            And he does. The second finger is added a little more gently; a little more purposefully. He licks his lips and bites his bottom lip as he gets the two inside of him. He’s always done this part to others, and it’s always _looked_ like it feels amazing, but he doesn’t know for sure: scissoring.

            He almost shrugs to himself just before he pulls his fingers apart.

            It _does_ feel amazing.

            His pointer is dangerously close to his prostate, he can feel it. That’s why it feels so good – but also still so uncomfortable. So strange and alien and unsettling. He realizes quickly that it’s when he loses focus that it starts to lose its appeal, so he comes to the conclusion that he has to get into some sort of fantasy. He has to fantasize about someone fucking him. But who?

            Koujaku is too gentlemanly to put a real person in his fantasies. That would be against their knowledge and possibly their consent. He tries to make someone up: a strong man, broad-shouldered and towering like Ren. Just like Ren, bending him over and – no! Not like Ren! Ren’s a real person! He tries to abort the idea immediately. Why did he even pop in there?

            He groans to stifle tears as he starts to pump in and out with his fingers. He wants to find his prostate and see if that makes it better at all. So far, he has no idea how he’d be able to come like this, unless he imagines – of course, that’s how Aoba pops into his brain. Why Aoba wasn’t the first one to come to him is beyond him, but he finds that he starts to pump faster when he imagines Aoba’s hair, so long and soft, cascading down his own shoulders and onto Koujaku’s chest as he pounds into him. He can hear his voice now, _“Oh, Koujaku – You look so good taking my dick like this.”_

No! That’s not okay either! Thinking about his best friend like that is not –

            That’s when Mizuki pops up. Koujaku knows that Mizuki is a switch, so he’d probably be really good at topping. Forceful and dominant but not too rough, because he knows what it’s like to bottom. He’d know how not to hurt him. Not to mention, he’d probably joke around a lot, which Koujaku imagines would put him at –

            Koujaku pounds a fist against the bed. _He has to stop imagining his friends fucking him!_

This is what he gets for playing with his butthole. He is a sinner and this is what he gets: pleasurable anal self-fingering, peppered with thoughts of his own friends fingering him instead. How is he going to look them in the eye again? This would be so much easier if he hated them.

            That’s how Noiz pops into his head.

            “Ugh, _gah—”_ he groans, straining against the mattress as he imagines vividly how Noiz would fuck him: brutally, and like a jackass. He would smirk and sneer and laugh and tell him what a good boy he is for taking so much dick. Noiz would probably be the one to turn him on the most, if only because he’d be so good at pretending like he was having a good time topping him and fuck, Koujaku has never wished more than he wishes right now that he _didn’t_ know Noiz had a pierced dick, because the thought of metal scraping along his insides like this –

            That’s when he finds his prostate. Finally. It’s Noiz that he’s thinking of when he first fists the sheets in such pleasure that he starts to drool immediately. He tries to swallow what he can down, but it seeps onto his own pillow, and he has to force his face into it. He’s too ashamed to even show himself to the world. Noiz. Noiz! Of all people. Could there be anyone worse than Noiz?

            That’s when Virus and Trip pop up.

            Virus in his ass, Trip in his mouth. Spit-roasted between the yakuza assholes. But there are two fingers prodding wildly at his prostate and he’s close to coming – is there anyone else who would like to pop in there? Mink? Clear? Aoba’s bald-headed boss? Tae-san, just for good, fucked up measure?

            It’s strange: when he actually comes – thanks to a mix between prostate massaging and jerking off – he doesn’t think of anything. His brain goes totally black and he convulses against his bed as he empties his dick onto the towel and there’s no one. It’s just Koujaku, a ton of lube, and his butthole.

            It’s amazing. Koujaku has never felt his orgasm harder before. Having those fingers against his prostate – was incredible. He realizes with shame and worry and regret that he might never be able to have an orgasm without fingering himself again. What has he done?

            When he opens his eyes, Beni sits on the bedside table, completely still. His eyes are open, but they’re always open. Koujaku pulls a hand off his dick, still sticky with lube and cum, and reaches out to his Allmate.

            “Are you in sleep mode—” 

            Beni springs to life and slaps his finger away before flying into the air and screeching at Koujaku to immediately erase his memory banks – no. Clean up first, then do it – and God damn do it fast.

            Koujaku will never play with his butthole again.


End file.
